Innocence
by MiaKikuMaru23
Summary: See how everything gets screwed up just because of one Sunday morning. Oneshot! Pairings: You have to read! :


**"Innocence"**

_{Well , since its New Year, I wanna greet everyone a Happy New Year! (Agemashite Omedetou Gozaimasu minna-san!) Oh yeah to eijikikumaru61 thanks for reviewing my other story!!! Yosh on with the story!!}_

**_Pairings: Lets make it interesting and YOU have to read to find out! But Im giving a clue Ryomaxminna-san :)_**

**WARNINGS: Still no Spoilers! I don't like spoilers and I LOWV Oneshots :) And a very 'innocent' Ryoma:) And Grammatical problems but lets just pretend we didn't see it K? Also [things with like this meant in thoughts or what he is thinking]** **:)**

**DISCLAIMERS:  
Hehe, Nope as much as I wish for it (Or force Takeshi Konomi-sensei) I don't own them. I just write stories of them:)**

* * *

It was a bright Sunday morning, and Echizen Ryoma just finished warming up. He was just off the court and to a vending machine to get the usual 'Ponta'. He still couldn't remember on how his Momo-senpai forced him to play a match with him on that court today. He was rubbing his eyes while trying to remember when he heard two guys fighting on the opposite court. They were rumbling about something that Ryoma didn't know. One of them was fighting that he was the 'SEME' and the other one said he was stronger to be the 'UKE' so he should be the 'SEME'. After they left Ryoma was left there with a puzzled look on his face. He thought that 'SEME' meant 'STRONGER' and 'UKE' meant 'WEAKER'. He grew up in America and only learned Japanese because his mother kept on talking to him in Japanese. So, he assured that those two words he learned were the Japanese meanings of 'STRONGER' and 'WEAKER'. And besides that, he was stubborn enough to even ask someone on what do those words actually meant. And he is a freshman so yeah, he is still innocent enough. Just after thinking what ever those words meant, Momoshiroh suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Echizen thought of using his new 'ACQUIRED KNOWLEDGE' against Momo. So after their match, Echizen won by 6-4. Then their conversation started.

"Che, Momo-senpai Mada, Mada, Da Ne!", proclaimed Ryoma. "Omae! You just won because I was at a disadvantage!", yelled Momo. Then a wide grin ormed over Ryoma's mouth. "Che, Momo-senpai is the 'UKE' between the two of us.", Ryoma answered. Then Momo suddenly choked at his water briefly right after Echizen answered. "N-na-na-ni????? Oi! Echizen do you even know what the hell you just sai--", exclaimed Momo. He was blushing a thin layer of red on his face. By that time Ryoma already left and headed home. He forgot about the time and it was already 7:30. He was sure to get random scoldings if he wasn't home. Then afterwards, he took a bath, got dressed for bed. He was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling and thinking. **[Che, why was Momo-senpai acting like that? Did I say something wrong? Agh! What the hell am I thinking? Momo-senpai always acts weird so I shouldn't be worrying! Besides, tomorrow, I still have 8 more senpais to defeat and make them 'UKE'.] **Ryoma thought as he closed his eyes.

**=AT THE SCHOOL=**

"Minna! If you don't take this practice seriously 100 laps around the court!", Tezuka boomed. Apparantly (more like luckily) Ryuzaki-sensei and her grand daughter visited Sakuno's mother. So, they were both absent for today and Tezuka was left in-charge of the whole team today.

"Ohayo.",Ryoma greeted his senpais. "O'chibi!!!!!!!!~Nya wanna play a match against me!?", asked the red head. Ryoma nodded an so did the match begin and ended with Ryoma winning 7-5. "Mou O'chibi is soooo good!!!", exclaimed Eiji. "Ne, senpai?", asked Ryoma. "Nani nani?", answered Eiji. "Have you ever won a match against Oishi-senpai before?", Ryoma asked. "Eh now that you mentioned it... Oishi ~Nya??? Please come here for a moment Nya!!! O'chibi has something to ask you!!!", the red head said excitedly. "Mou Eiji, you shouldn't be shouting at the court, so Echizen what do you want to know?", asked the mother of seigaku."He is asking if I had ever won a match against you. But now that you mentioned it I cant remember winning a match against Ooish!", replied the red head."Ahh, so between the two of you Eiji-senpai is the 'UKE' and Oishi-senpai is the 'SEME'. Thats all I need to know senpai.", replied Ryoma as he walks away to see Kaidoh and Inui. After what they heard the Golden Pair blushed crimson red. Then Eiji said still blushing "Mou, I didn't know O'chibi was a vouyer ~Nya!", "Eiji!! Don't tell anyone what you heard or say got it?", The mother of seigaku exclaimed.

-Seemed like the Golden Pair were affected by Ryoma's speech. Next is we see Ryoma going towards the Emerald Pair.

"Hmmm, Kaidoh, you should add some extra training to your right wrist and left foot.", explains Inui. "Pshhhh ... hai senpai.", replied Kaidoh. Inui left for a while."Ahh, Kaidoh-senpai, is Inui-senpai the 'SEME' between the two of you?", asked Ryoma. " ... ... ... ... ... ... Pshhhhh, Na-n-n-i?", Kaidoh finally replied while blushing Inui went back. "Umm, did something happen, Echizen, Kaidoh?", asks Inui. "Ah, be-be-ebetsuni enpai.", Kaidoh replied. "Ahh, so Inui-senpai is the 'SEME' between the two of you?", Ryoma said then he walks to Tezuka and Fuji."Hmm, Echizen thought that we had 'SOMETHING' Ii data.", replied Inui while holding his notebook to his face to hide the blush."I-I-Inui-senpai!", Kaidoh said.

-Then all was silence. Looks like the Emerald pair was much more affected then the Golden Pair. Next stop, Perfect Pair.

"Tezuka, I think somethings wrong with our Golden Pair and Emerald Pair.", the tensai said. "Hnn... They shouldn't let their guard down.", says Tezuka. "Saa, look here comes our freshman rookie.", says Fuji as he points to Ryoma. "Ne, Fuji-senpai I was just curious.", says Echizen. Suddenly Eiji and Momo went to Echizen's direction and listened to Echizen and Fuji's conversation along with Tezuka who is now feeling a bit curious himself. "Fuji-senpai, who is the 'SEME' between the two of ou and buchou?", Ryoma asked. "Maa, that depends on which is which but its sometimes Tezuka and sometimes me.", says Fuji still smiling even after that question. "Why are you asking eh? Echizen?", asked Fuji. But too late Ryoma left and went to the courts to play. "Fuji, what did Echizen asked you?", asked the stoic buchou. "Maa, its nothing.", answered Fuji whos eyes are now open. "~~UNyaaa!!! See Momo!! I told you o'chibi is a vouyer!!", exclaimed the red head. "So we should follow him to avoid these things happening. We couldn't let him do this. We just couldn't!", exclaimed Momo.

-So after practice, All the regulars spied on Echizen if he really was a vouyer. Tezuka (Who still doesn't know how the hell Fuji convinced him to go) stayed as far away as possible. Then, they saw Echizen talking to some people that seemed familliar to them.

**[Che! Why the hell do I even have to play against these losers again?] **Ryoma thought as he gazed around to see some Rikkaidai and Hyoutei regulars convincing him to play a match against him.**[But why do I get the sudden feeling Im being followed?] **Ryoma thought to himself as he looks at a familliar bush and then looks away leaving the regulars who were hiding in the same bush finally was able to relax a little.

"Nani? Is Echizen a psychic?", asked Momo."Oi, Echizen so who will you play against with first?",asked Sanada. "Ahn, Ore-sama demands for your answer.", says Atobe.

Then the Momo accidentaly steped on Eiji's foot causing th red head to shout. Ryoma looked to see his senpais all tangled down. "Ano, senpai-tachi, what are you dong here?", asked Ryoma.

"Mou!!!! ~Nya I cant believe o'chibi really is a vouyer!!!", Eiji said pouting. "Haa? Whats a vouyer?", asked Echizen. "Oi! Don't play dumb!!! You know what we mean! You kept on asking if we have yaoi pairings!!", exclaimed Momo. "Haa? Whats Yaoi?", Ryoma asked again. In Momo's mind **[Oi! dont tell me that this kid doesn't even know what is he saying these past day?!] . **Suddenly Yukimura came out of nowhere.

"So Echizen, I will tell you what Yaoi means. Its when Two guys--", Yukimura explained when suddenly Sanada covered his mouth. Then Momo went to Echizn and whispered something while blushing then Ryoma blushed afterwards. "MOMOSHIROH!!! 50 LAPS NOW!", yelled Tezuka. "So 'SEME' and 'UKE' meant mother and father while Yaoi meant 'BABY' Souka now I get it! Thats why you blushed when I asked you !!", Echizen exclaimed. "Saa, Minna is still Mada, Mada, Da Ne!", says Ryoma as he jogs back to his house. "Hmm, Thats what you get for being too innocent.", says Fuji eyes still open and locked on Ryoma's back. Everyonejust nods in agreement.

**~OWARI~**

_{Yay!!!! Its finished!!! Anyways! Pls. R&R TY Ja ne!!! And remeber being too innocent can end up like this!! Oh yeah this ended up as a dream so its kindda screwed up hehe. So its kidda short too. :) Oh yeah again to those who reviewed and will review Arigatou Gozimasu!!!}_


End file.
